


Time Lapse

by breezepaw



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, literally shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezepaw/pseuds/breezepaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casting death spells, I'm long forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be about angels, but i guess it still kinda is???  
> this was done in like ten minutes forgive and forget

There’s no breeze today and not a single cloud to keep company in the dark. There’s no real telling just what kind of time’s past since I climbed this mountain, since I laid myself alongside the birds and the booze (it’s always felt like nothing, like nothing at all.) 

You don’t sing songs about me any more.

It’s a straight shot from my eyes, to the show where you’re every spotlight and every second that passes. A million miles away there’s a stage lit up like your eyes everytime I stop in for a witching hour wake up call, and maybe beg you to scrape the vomit from my hair. Across the world and always within earshot you fall and stand and fall and you fucking get back up, spitting feedback and blood from your heart to the crowd as you do. And you are so important.

You make me so sick. To my stomach, I think. 

And I miss you. I miss the old days, just you, me, and the guys. We’re vampires or visionaries, either way we’re in jet black. Invincible, you said we’d take over the world together. You and your quicksilver fingers and an untold epic inked deep in your skin and me with my message no one cared really to hear. There are spiders crawling beneath my bones and mosquitos in my hair and I miss you. 

They’re calling for an encore, darling.

You said we were always to the end.


End file.
